Ash and Domino
by WitChan
Summary: Ash and Domino meet each other again. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"I'll see you later, mom," Ash said, opening the living room door to go outside.

"Okay, Ash," Delia said as Ash went outside before closing the door.

"Off to Saffron City," Ash said. Earlier today, he was planning on going to Saffron City so he can hang around at the mall. Pikachu didn't want to join Ash because he felt extremely exhausted after a hard battle against a tough trainer. Also, it was hot outside.

Moving towards Route 1, he gasped, seeing a familiar face coming towards him. It was Domino, a Team Rocket member. She wore different clothes. Recognizing Ash, Domino said, "Ash?"

"Domino... It has been an awfully long time since we last met," Ash said.

"It sure has. And you've... grown... I remembered you being five inches shorter than me. But now, you're like two inches taller," Domino said.

"I'm glad to grow a few inches. I hate being short, to be honest. It feels really weird to stand near a couple of people being taller than you," Ash said.

"Well, some people can't stay short forever, but you obviously knew that," Domino said.

"Yeah, I did. By the way, why aren't you wearing your Team Rocket uniform?"

"I've quit working for them since last month," Domino replied.

"Why did you quit, Domino?"

"It turns out that my co-workers, including James, Jessie, and Meowth, were jealous of me being at the top throughout the years. They tried to kill me five minutes before I left the organization. I told Giovanni about it but he didn't believe me," Domino replied.

"Sounds like they don't want you to become leader of Team Rocket, especially if Giovanni dies," Ash said.

"Makes sense, but whatever. Let them ruin the organization after Giovanni dies," Domino said.

"Who do you think will run Team Rocket in the future? Ash asked.

"Hell, I don't know. Probably the three stooges. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm starting a new life and I love it," Domino said. "But anyway, where are you heading to?"

"Saffron City's mall. Care to join me?"

"Yes," Domino replied. Noticing that Pikachu weren't near Ash, Domino asked, "Where's that Pikachu of yours? Is it still alive?"

"He's alive, Domino. He's just resting at home because we fought a tough trainer and his Pokemon," Ash replied.

"Huh. Did he win?"

"Yes. He fought too many ground-types. Luckily, I taught him Hidden Power a few weeks before the battle."

"Hidden Power Grass or Ice?" Domino asked.

"Ice," Ash replied. "I've already taught him Grass Knot a month ago."

"Ah," Domino said. Then, she moved closer to Ash, touching his arm with hers as she blushed. "I never told you this before, Ash, but you look cute."

"You think I'm cute?" Ash asked, also blushing.

Facing Ash as they stopped walking, she touched one of his cheeks and replied, "Yes. I mean, just look at you. Your eyes are beautiful, I love the way how you dress, I like your hat, and that ass of yours looks so nice."

Getting his ass rubbed by Domino, Ash said, "Oh, Domino. You look cute too, the cutest piece of ass I've ever seen."

"Ash..." Domino said, squeezing his ass as she moved her face closer to his. Moving her hand away from his cheek, she touched her lips with his, closing her eyes as she dug her hand inside his pants, reaching her tongue to Ash's to french-kiss it.

Moving his tongue around hers, Ash guided his hands inside Domino's skirt, closing his eyes too as he grabbed her ass. Moaning together, the two went on the ground to lay on top of each other, their cheeks rose heavily. Saliva came out of their mouths, dripping to the ground. To them, this was so amazing that they should've done it a long time ago.

Getting all horny, the trainer got off each other to remove their clothes, speedy things up. After she and Ash exposed each other's bodies, Domino put herself in a doggy-style position so Ash can thrust her cunt.

Speaking of Ash, he went on his knees, slapping Domino's waists with his hands as he guided his cock to her cunt. He then plunged his cock inside it. As Ash moved his hips, Domino moaned.

"Oh, Ash," Domino said, enjoying the thrusts from Ash's cock.

"I know, baby. It feels so good," Ash said, loving the sounds Domino's cunt was making and the feeling from it. To make this sexier, he slapped her ass. Then, he did it again and again.

"That's right, baby! Slap that hot ass of mine! Slap it hard!" Domino exclaimed, loving her sexy time with Ash so far.

After several minutes, the trainers reached their climax. As Ash stopped, Domino laid on the ground as Ash followed Ash. After both calmed down, the two got off each other before putting their clothes back on.

"Now let's go to the mall," Ash said.

"Okay, darling."

Holding each other's hands, the two continued north to Viridian City.

* * *

While walking around with Ash inside Saffron's Mall, she looked at his ass, smiling. She thought about having sex with him again, but they're in public. It would be risky to do so, even if they do it inside the restroom.

"Hmm... Ash," Domino said.

Turning around, Ash asked, "What is it, beautiful?"

"I wanna have sex with you again NOW. To the girls' restroom," Domino replied.

"Okay," Ash said.

Both rushed to the girls' restroom. A few people saw Ash going inside, but he didn't care. After closing and locking the stall door, Domino slid her panties down to her shoes as Ash exposed his cock to her. After Domino turned around, Ash pulled her skirt a little, his cock visiting her cunt again as he pressed his body on hers.

As Ash moved his cock in and out, Domino started moaning. "I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, Domino," Ash said, now moving his hips faster. Domino didn't tell him to go faster, but she wanted it anyway. Their constant moaning and grunting distracted people outside the restroom, including security guards.

After a few minutes, Ash smeared his sperm inside Domino's cunt while Domino's love juices splattered out of her cunt. Calming down with Ash, she turned around to look at him. Seconds later, both embraced another french-kiss, moaning again as the security guards finally walked inside the girls' restroom.

* * *

A few hours later, Delia arrived at the police station to free Ash and Domino on bail. It'll cost her $25,000. Luckily for Ash and Domino, Delia won a big lottery a few weeks ago. Pikachu was still at home resting.

After a while, Delia and the lovers walked out of the police station and Delia said, "Don't have sex in public again, guys."

"Okay," Ash and Domino said together.

* * *

At home, Pikachu woke up as Delia, Ash, and Domino walked inside the living room. Remembering who Domino was, Pikachu growled at her, sparkling with electricity around his body.

"She's not a Team Rocket member anymore, Pikachu," Ash said as he and Domino rushed inside his room.

"Yeah, Pikachu. I'm no longer a Rocket," Domino said. Then, she removed her clothes as Ash closed the door. After getting naked with Domino, they climbed on the bed together before getting on top of each other. This time, Ash laid on Domino. Now they resumed their french-kissing.

The End


End file.
